100 Things We Learned From The Clique
by SeeminglyAngelic
Summary: You all noticed those little, irritating things. Here's a list.
1. 1 to 10

**Disclaimer: yada yada blah blah not the series author.**

**AN: back baby! Look at it as pointing out all the things that went wrong for fun, not trying to bash endlessly. (Though bashing makes me giggle.)**

* * *

**100 THINGS WE LEARNED FROM THE CLIQUE,  
**_1 - 10_

1: Apparently, it is perfectly legal and not disgusting for fifteen-year-olds to date twelve-year-olds, and it's also perfectly fine when the boy is sixteen. (_Chris Abeley and Harris Fisher are child molestors. Don't double-click that MySpace 'H.Fishroxursox'.)_

2: If you were to get expelled, and tell your parents that a trip to California without adult supervision is 'educational', they will let you go anyway. (_As long as it's for your edumacation!)_

3: People randomly disappear of the face of the earth, and nobody will ever stop and think 'hey, what happened to that person?'. _(Has anyone seen this gorrilla? Known as Vader?)_

4: Nervousity about ruling your school is a perfect excuse for not eating full meals. (_Massie never eats. Ever.)_

5: You will not care when you hear the thirteen-year-old 'alpha' (even the twelve-year-old one was supposedly uncontested) could've been in your boyfriend's bedroom. (_Honestly, where was the freak-out?)_

6: Just because you wear Keds to a rich neighborhood, not one kid will be nice enough to smile in your direction. (_Come on.)_

7: The series is completely, one-hundred percent based off of the author's MTV experiences. Apparently, there are no people of color working at MTV. _(Bull!)_

8: If you boss everyone around, and call ninety percent of the school 'losers', they will fear and obey you. _(Try that in another area of New York, I dare you.)_

9: Your parents could be poor, and you will still buy designer clothes daily with your friends, and think that a wrapping classes's small salary will help pay off. _(Kristen, cough!)_

10: Derrick seriously mumbles all the time. Except for when he's hanging with the guys, Alicia and Olivia in November. And except for on Valentine's Day dances when he's too busy chasing people he barely knows around the dance floor with his girlfriend watching enviously. _(he does seem hyper for a guy who mumbles.)_


	2. 11 to 20

**AN: Lovely suggestions will be taken into consideration - they're bound to show up anyway.**

**100 Things We Learned From The Clique**

* * *

_11 - 20_11. Even though Alicia has ran after/chased Cam on Halloween and ran from the hate mural at Massie's house - that time she ran at Lake Placid was no doubt the first time she'd ever run. (_Omg, she ran for the first time three times! We have ourselves a miracle worker!)_

12. When the nerdy girl you've seen in photos comes to town looking like Nicole Shceringzer, and claims she is not a virgin, you will totally believe her. (_Because she's totally telling the truth. Cough.)_

13. People seriously fall in love in the seventh grade, because they know what love feels like at age twelve. (_Honestly now.)_

14. Even though you are severely allergic to dogs, you will still try and pet them, remembering your allergies five months later. _(Cough, Claire.)_

15. Just because your queen (I mean friend) says that you aren't fully Spannish, your father's name will change from Antonio to Len.

16. And forget that your mother's side of the family is fully Spannish, if your bossy best friend says that you are only fake Spannish, it's true. (_Massie may rule the school, but I didn't think she ruled over others' parents too.)_

17. Purple - which is used to represent originality, the Joker, spontaneousness, and Yahoo represents alphaness when it it streaked through the hair of Massie Block. _(Purple is a happy color! It puts a smile on your face...or else.)_

18. Even though Layne is the uncontested ruler of her little clique with Heather and Meena - she decides how they dress and how they did their hair - she can still hate Massie for doing the exact same. (_Hypocritical, are we?)_

19. Dempsey was a loser. He suddenly came a 'HART'. Nobody will compare him to Nina. _(Well, not Massie. Not like the guys complained about Nina, why should the girls complain about Dempsey?)_

20. There is a valid reason for Conner Foley and Abby Boyd to keep their romance a secret. _(So he can flirt with Alicia and Massie, why else?)_


	3. 21 to 30

**AN: Read It. Like It. Review It.**

**100 Things We Learned From the Clique**

_21-30_

* * *

21. Even though there were at least seventy-five people are in the seventh grade, (boys and girls combined) it will seem as if only fifteen are on a field trip. (_Bee-cause the others are lyk LBRs! maplexsyrup!)_

22. If you look through your boyfriend's cell phone messages, and see romantic messages from some random chick, you will not check his responses and automatically assume things. (_Forget the difference between 'stop calling me!' and 'oooh nik bayybii, if no ones home i'll be there at ten')_

23. Just because you do not like the first boy to kiss you, he doesn't count - your boyfriend is your first kiss. _(Poor Todd.)_

24. Your soccer coach would rather have you running around in a towel than running in an improvised uniform in front of boys. (_Uh...coach...do we need to question you?)_

25. Cookie is a perfectly nice and normal name for a child. (_snigger, Cookie Elson!)_

26. Eighth grade girls will totally stoop down to a low level to check out Derrick Harrington. _(His older woman thing will totally work out...not.)_

27. Wearing long jeans that cover ashy purple knees is the perfect revenge on an ex-girlfriend. (_Does she care?)_

28. Sharing an 'in-out' blog is doing something for the world, and therefore deserves to be considered a New Year's Resolution. _(Helping LBRs catch up with trends! Massie deserves the humanitarian award.)_

29. On a tropical island, there are only two dishes offered - fries with tartar sauce and fish with the head still on them. _(Duh Dylan, it's called a resturant.)_

30. Kristen Gregory is so masculine that a short pixie/elf/whatever cut makes her look like a boy, and yet apparently the shirt Nina gave her (that was mean to trick her, Nina) made it look like she had 'C-cups poking out'.


	4. 31 to 40

**AN: Who should specifically get 100-things-ed in the next chapter? Say so in a review!**

**100 Things We Learned From The Clique**

_31-40_

* * *

31. You may change the spelling of your name whenever you wish just to an alternate spelling that won't make a difference. _(Even if spelling it 'Derrick' is cooler than 'Derek', screw what your mother wanted to name you - it's totally your choice!) _

32. It is possible for your eye color to change every once in a while. _(Oh yes! Because even though you can't afford Perrier - you'll buy new contacts every month! Wow, you're totally saving money for your parents - they must be so proud of you!)_

33. You will sneak off to camp to do nothing but lie under someone else's dirty, nasty bed and get expelled from school. _(Miss out on a trip where virtually nothing happens!? Never!)_

34. Even though Alicia waits for ten thousand years to get her revenge - which ends in ten minutes - she is still a bloodthirsty enemy. _(Eek! Minions, background humans, and vampires oh my!)_

35. When it turns out your boyfriend has packed women's clothing in his suitcase weeks in advance, it will not strike you as odd. _(Dude. Women's clothing. Dude.)_

36. The people around you, and in the bunk bed above you will not be bothered when you dress up as a member of the opposite sex just to apologize and get back together. _(They won't think that you're secretly bisexual when they can't see you in the dark either.)_

37. Even though you've made plans with your friends in advance, your mother will purposely wait until the day you're supposed to go out to tell you that a family you've never heard of or seen before is coming to live with you. _(By the way, you can't go shopping because someone else is moving in - just thought you'd like to know that, dear.)_

38. Your dad and his old college buddy are so close that they can move in after years of no communication, and yet they've never been mentioned before. _(So Jay and William were only best buddies when Jay needed a home and a job. Very interesting. And very intelligent William, you will never, ever go broke.)_

39. You will let your daughter use your credit cards and your signature on all of her excessive purchases. _(Please, when Len and Antonio work together, they can handle any financial situation.)_

40. An excess of Nyquil can cause you to act like a drunk. _("Where did all of these pink snakes come from? And why are they wearing swim goggles?" Dylan began to weep. "Those are my swim goggles! Mine!"_


	5. Time off Notice

**AN: I know I'm not supposed to but yeah.**

**I seriously need to think of more. So I'll be taking time off from this one for a while. And maybe it helps that sixty is a big number and I'm a cronic procrastinator.**

**-SA**


End file.
